This Grantmakers In Health Issue Dialogue will bring together representatives from foundations, government, research, and advocacy to share experiences, expertise, and perspectives while learning about specific strategies to inform consumers about health care quality. Through presentations and discussions, participants will explore current work, emerging oppommities, and challenges to inform consumer decision malting. Objectives of the meeting include: raising the visibility of the relationship between consumer engagement and health care quality; examining how consumers would like to receive quality information, how it is used as a decision making tool, and its impact on health care choices; exposing a broad cross-section of staff from other foundations to the signature activities of grantmakers already working to improve health care quality information; spotlighting support strategies to assist consumers in understanding the information they receive so they can better navigate the health care system; and leveraging relationships between public and private funders to disseminate information and best practices, particularly to those working at the local level.